Chaos
by SassySunshine
Summary: Better summary inside... just R&R, okay?
1. Chapter 1: Dylan

**This fic may be a little confusing…**

**First off: Full Summary…**

**A chipmunk by the name of Dylan enters the Seville household unexpectedly. When he meets Brittany, things change. He cannot take his eyes off of her. Brittany begins falling for Dylan - behind her boyfriend Alvin's back! When Dylan takes it too far, Alvin leaves to forget everyone. While at the park one sad and rainy day, he meets Chrissy. It seems to be the perfect match. Will Brittany forget Alvin? Will Alvin forget Brittany? Are one of the Sevilles and/or Wilsons hiding something? It's a fic that takes you on an insane roller coaster of insanity…**

**Okay, the OC's in this are just Chrissy and Dylan…**

**Now here's the confusing part: until the end, you won't know if Chrissy and Dylan met or not…**

**They have no siblings in this fic, despite what it says on my profile. **

**Read and enjoy…please review, okay guys? I want to reach at least fifty for this fic. We can do it…**

**BTW, there's something I wanna say. Even though this is CGI and in CGI **_**Simon and Jeanette**_** are the oldest, I still say Alvin and Brittany! **

* * *

Chapter One: Dylan

Monstrous cracks of thunder echoed across the sky as terrifying flashes of lightning illuminated the forest.

The paws of a chipmunk slapped the ground as he ran. He ran for his life. Another crack of thunder echoed, sounding like a nuclear explosion.

The chipmunk turned his head, to see his forest quickly catching on fire. He ran faster than ever, his heart pounding as he entered a city. Roads were already starting to accumulate with water.

The chipmunk entered a quiet neighborhood. He saw one house with lights on - 1958 Sunshine Road.

Thinking quickly as flood waters rose, the chipmunk got in through a crack in the basement door. He found his way to the main floor.

He peered out from the inside basement door. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were three chipmunks! One in red was trying to beat a racing game, the one in blue was reading, and the one in green was helping a human man in a black t-shirt and jeans cook.

"How…?" the chipmunk whispered. His head accidentally pushed the door open a tiny bit more, causing it to creak. The door was in the kitchen. The human turned around and walked to it. The chipmunk ducked into the shadows.

Ever so quietly, he turned his head slowly to watch the man's movements. Suddenly, darkness closed around him.

"YES!" the man cheered. Then the chipmunk heard the other three chipmunk's voices.

"What is it?" a voice said.

"Yeah, what!" a higher-pitched voice said.

"Show us!" a voice lower than the first two said. The human lifted up the pot, revealing the chipmunk. "I'm hallucinating aren't I?" the human said. "It must be stress caused by the weather…"

"If you're hallucinating than why can we see it too?" the middle voice asked. It was belonging to the chipmunk in red. "Here we go again," the human muttered before passing out.

The three chipmunks stared down at their father with a straight face. "Who's turn is it for ice water?" the one in blue asked. He was the one with the lowest voice.

"I think it's mine," the one with the highest pitch said. He was in green. "No, Theo, I think you did it and then Simon," the one in red said. "Alvin's right. So it's his turn," the one in blue said. Only then did all the three chipmunks notice the mystery chipmunk staring at them.

"Well this just got odd," the one in red said.

"I wonder if he talks like us," the one in green said hopefully. "Well the odds are slim," the one in blue said.

"H-H-Hello," the chipmunk stuttered. The red-clad chipmunk turned to the one in blue. "I said SLIM! I didn't say he didn't!" the one in blue said defensively.

"What's your name?" Theodore asked, ignoring his brothers. "Dylan," the chipmunk answered simply.

The red and blue chipmunks turned around. "I'm Alvin," the one in red said. "I'm Theodore!" the one in green said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

The blue chipmunk cleared his throat. "And of course, I must be Simon." Dylan smiled. "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you all. By the way…who is the human who just passed out?"

"Dave. Dave Seville. He's our father," Alvin said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get some ice water."

Alvin walked out of the room, leaving his two little brothers with the new chipmunk.

"Well, where are you from Dylan?" Simon asked, breaking an odd silence. "I was from a forest a few miles away, but it caught on fire because of the lightning in this storm," Dylan said.

"So you're homeless?" Theodore asked in shock. Dylan nodded sadly. "Dave would be happy to take you in," Simon said. The three heard a crash. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" they heard Alvin yell. Alvin came with a bucket of water and shoved it on Dave.

"HE'S NOT STAYING!" Alvin said. Dave regained consciousness and stood up.

"What's the screaming about?" he asked. "Alvin doesn't want this homeless chipmunk, Dylan, to stay with us," Simon said. "But his forest burned down!" Theodore added.

"BUT DAVE!" Alvin said quickly. "Alvin, that's very rude. He can stay until he finds a real home," Dave said sternly. Simon and Theodore cheered. Alvin stomped from the room. Dylan turned to Dave. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Dave smiled.

"Just call me Dave, son."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's short…

**No, Dylan does NOT have powers. I've seen many fics were a boy has stolen a girl from another boy, vice versa. I wanted to experiment…**

**So review. The chipettes come in **_**very **_**soon. R&R! **

**- cHiPeTtEgIrL10**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting In

**I'm currently listening to a BTR song that will fit in here soon. Start guessing! R&R this chapter. Next chapter Dylan meets the chipettes!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fitting In

Warm, glowing sunlight streamed through the bedrooms in the Seville house the next morning. Theodore was already up, making breakfast with Dave. Simon was reading a science book.

And Alvin? Alvin was snoring away! Dylan looked around the room. He felt something he never felt in the forest; comfort.

He was abandoned when hunters threatened and killed his parents. His parents had saved him. Since then he was alone. He never felt comforted in the forest. Dave had kindly given him a dark blue-gray sweatshirt.

He pulled it on and walked into the kitchen. It was early Friday morning. Theodore insisted on getting up early to make a big breakfast.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Dave called. "WE WORKED ALL MORNING!" Theodore added. Simon left the room. Dylan was about to, but he stopped just outside the door.

"Alvin, your little brother and father spent all morning and you're still in bed?"

Alvin rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Dylan, considering his head was mostly covered by covers.

"For your information, it's very usual around here," Alvin said, annoyed. "Well then change your ways. Have some respect for your family…," Dylan said.

_Well DYLAN!_

"I bet you're silent because I'm right," Dylan said.

_Don't go there!_

"You know what? You're very rude, Alvin. Show some manners," Dylan said, walking away. He shut the door behind him. When Alvin was sure he was gone, he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

**

* * *

**

In the kitchen…

"Good morning family," Dylan said. Dave turned around and set down a plate of toaster waffles with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Dylan."

Dave served the three boys awake and then went into the bedroom. Alvin was now on his laying bed, sweating and out of breath.

"Alvin, you look like you just ran a marathon," Dave said. "Dylan's annoying!" Alvin said. "Like you aren't!" Simon called from the kitchen.

"Alvin, that's very rude to say," Dave said sternly. "Dave, he told me I need to learn manners! You know that will never happen!" Alvin said.

"But you still do need to try!" Simon called from the kitchen…again. "Put a sock in it, Si!" Alvin yelled to him.

"Alvin!" Dave snapped. "Go eat and brush your teeth."

Alvin grumbled and walked into the kitchen, seating himself at the far end of the island.

Dylan glanced at him. "You do need to learn manners," he said. Alvin grabbed a toaster waffle to throw, but he grabbed his wrist with his other hand and forced it down.

"I think you're finally fitting in," Simon said. "But it's been less than a full day," Theodore pointed out. Simon ignored him and got into a conversation with Dylan.

Alvin angrily chewed his toaster waffle. _He ISN'T going to tell ME what to do! I'm the oldest!_

The boys brushed their teeth and washed up. Then they got dressed, and Dave drove them to school.

The boys exited the car. Alvin immediately bolted for the door. There, he could talk with his girlfriend.

Simon, Theodore, and Dylan followed.

They came to their lockers. The three lockers across from them were opened, and they could only see feet…until the people closed them…

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the slow ending. It will get much better. Guess what BTR song I'm listening to! It will end up in here! ;) Don't forget to review!

***Shows table with huge bowls of candy* Each reviewer gets one! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Shocks and Surprises

**Chipettes are in this chapter! Yay! Review after you read this! Plus guess the BTR song! The school is West Eastman! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Shocks and Surprises

The lockers shut, revealing the three chipettes. "Whoa…," Dylan breathed, staring at the pink chipette.

"Who's he?" the one in spring green piped up. "Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, meet Dylan," Simon said.

"Cool," the purple chipette said. "Dylan, the spring green chipette is Eleanor, the one in purple is Jeanette, and the one in pink is Brittany," Alvin said.

Dylan was speechless as he continued staring at Brittany. Theodore waved a hand in front of Dylan's face.

"Dylan?" he said. "EARTH TO DYLAN!" Alvin snapped. Dylan snapped out of his trance.

"Dylan, huh?" Brittany said. Dylan smiled warmly at Brittany. He was the only one who noticed a blush coming from her.

"So, did you get your class schedule?" Jeanette asked. "Oh snap!" Dylan said. "I'll help you," Simon offered.

"Actually, I think I'll take Brittany," Dylan said. Brittany blushed deeper, and was this time noticed by Alvin.

They walked away. _Is it just me…or are those two getting 'friendly?' _Alvin scowled. He got his chipmunk-sized books and headed to class as the bell rang.

His class was science, his favorite class next to gym. His science teacher was extremely fun, and always did experiments.

What usually made this class better was that Brittany was in it, but Alvin soon learned that Dylan had science with them, too.

He watched as Dylan made constant attempts to flirt with Brittany. _Please, I want to go to math now… Wow, I'd never imagined myself saying that…_

The bell rang, much to Alvin's relief. The red chipmunk ran out the door. Brittany and Dylan were still talking.

"But you have to know, I'm already dating Alvin," Brittany was saying. _Dating that obnoxious chipmunk? I feel bad for her!_

"What has Alvin done for you in the past?" Dylan asked. "He's sang me songs on my birthday and got me a necklace I've had my eye on like, forever, for our 1 year anniversary," Brittany said.

_Not much_, Dylan thought. "What class do you have next?" Dylan asked. "History, ugh…," Brittany said. "Same here," Dylan said, glancing at his schedule. Brittany brightened up.

"Then let's go," she said.

**

* * *

**

During free period…

Dylan had decided to follow Simon and Jeanette to the library, mostly to find a hiding place if he ever needed one. Alvin would never look in a library.

Theodore and Eleanor decided to take in fresh air outside. Alvin dragged Brittany up to the rooftop garden (Think back to one of the HSM movies and then put Alvin and Brittany in that scene instead of Troy and Gabriella…) to talk.

"What?" Brittany asked. "What was Dylan doing with you?" Alvin asked. "We were just talking, it's not like he's some vampire you have to protect me from," Brittany said.

"I see the way he flirts with you!" Alvin said. "Relax! It's nothing! I keep telling him I'm with you!" Brittany said. _Let's just not mention that I scheduled a date with him in the park tonight…_

Alvin sighed. "I guess I'm a little nervous about losing you," he said. Brittany gave him a smile. "I'm still yours," she said. _And Dylan's. _

Alvin smiled and hugged her. "Let's go get back down, we wouldn't want to be late for class…"

Alvin was the first to leave. Brittany stared at the sky. _Oh boy._

**

* * *

**

Later that day…

The Chipettes were over with Claire. It was raining outside, so Brittany and Dylan's secret date was to be held in the attic, which Dave remolded into a cool hangout when the Chipettes moved in, before Dave handed them over to Claire.

"This is so romantic," Brittany said, gazing at the sight Dylan set up. "It was a little hard to do this afternoon with Alvin following me everywhere," Dylan said.

"Well forget that. It's wonderful," Brittany said. "I have something for you," Dylan said. He took out a necklace with a D on it.

"It's beautiful…," Brittany said, putting it on. Dylan smiled. "I saved it for a special girl," he said. "I've had it for years, but…well, nobody seemed to be right."

Dylan and Brittany had talked about each other during class, since they were assigned as partners for many things.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get more chips," Dylan said, walking downstairs. Alvin walked by him on his way up.

Alvin reached the attic and looked at the romantic scene. _Maybe Dylan set this up for Britt and I…?_

Alvin saw the necklace with a golden D around Brittany's neck.

"WHAT?" Alvin immediately shouted. Brittany whirled around with a shocked expression.

"A-Alvin! I-I can explain!" Brittany stuttered. "Well then let me," a voice said from the stairs. Dylan came back up. "You might want to leave, Brittany…," Dylan said.

Brittany hid in a chest up there. Dylan immediately tackled Alvin, sending the poor chipmunk onto his back.

But Alvin didn't have any time to lose - Dylan was coming after him, trying to tackle him again.

Alvin rolled over, and Dylan landing flat on his stomach. Brittany peered from the chest. "Oh…that's gotta hurt…"

Alvin tackled Dylan this time, and Dylan pulled him into a tight grip. Alvin growled. Brittany hid back in the chest. Dylan threw Alvin into the wall. Alvin's head spun. Then he blacked out…after he weakly shoved Dylan down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Later…

It was an hour later when Alvin woke up. He was in his bedroom. A note was taped in his reach on the door.

Alvin curiously grabbed the note.

It read:

_Hi Alvin. You've been out cold. Apparently Brittany told me you and Dylan had a violent fight in the attic? Does that sound correct? Anyway, you're grounded.  
__- Dave  
__P.S. Brittany wanted me to tell you she's dumping you. Apparently Dylan "actually CARES…"_

Alvin crumpled the note up. "Forget it! My brothers all like Dylan better, I lost my girl to him, I'M OUT!"

Alvin jumped out the window without a good-bye.

**

* * *

**

:O Dumped by Britt! Attacked by Dylan! Now he's run away! In the next chapter he meets Chrissy. Please keep in mind it's 4:30 when he runs away, but it felt like night because it was raining really hard. The rain "looked like a waterfall" according to Alvin. Review and the next chapter should be up shortly.

Explaining for people: Brittany really liked Dylan the minute she saw him, but she doesn't want to hurt Alvin (See how that worked out for ya?) so she doesn't tell him. When Dylan sweetly shocks her in chemistry, they decide to schedule a date. Alvin had the talk with Brittany on the rooftop, but of course, then the end happens...

It's a little complicated, okay?

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Till I Forget About You

**Alvin is walking to the park in the pouring rain in this chapter…plus the BTR song is revealed.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Till I Forget About You

The red-clad chipmunk angrily and sadly walked to the park. No, it wasn't a park with trees and grass and open area. It was one of those playground-type parks.

Alvin came to a lonely spot, perfect to match his mood. It was a large green tube, with windows that had plastic over them.

The best thing was that it was dry.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see that it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_

_You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

Alvin's ears shot up in interest as he spotted a chipette. She had a pink and black plaid hoodie, torn jeans, and pink converse. Her hair was up in a typical human's ponytail.

It was auburn and blonde, the blonde more dominant.

Alvin ran from the tube, toward the chipette. She turned around and smiled, like she found the perfect match.

_Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here, till the sun starts to rise_

_And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

The chipette turned to him with interest. Alvin was the first one to break the silence. "I'm Alvin," he said.

"Chrissy…," the chipette said softly and dreamily.

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you_

"You like pranks?" Alvin asked deviously. "My whole life!" the chipette laughed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?" Alvin shouted, laughing as well. They started dancing, as if the music started to blast from a speaker.

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

"What was your best prank?" Alvin asked. The two were now sitting in the tube.

"I dressed up as a hawk, now, this was in the forest, and then I used something to help me look like I'm flying, and I scared my family! They were screaming their heads off!" Chrissy said. She got serious.

"If the cops come after me, tell them that I made it to Cuba."

_I thought I'd be waiting here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone_

_And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

"I put itching powder all over everything of my nerdy brother's, and for a week he was trying to figure out why he was constantly itching! He thought it was poison ivy, and wore that stupid cream for three weeks when it hit him!"

Alvin and Chrissy went into a fit of laughs.

_I found a place where I can't lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_

_Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going _

Alvin and Chrissy ended up chasing each other all around in the pouring rain. They were both soaking wet.

_To dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn up the music now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

"This is the best day I've had in years!" Chrissy said, still cracking up. Her eyes were tearing up from all of the laughter.

"Same here!" Alvin said.

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

Chrissy stood on the arch above the slide, only to see Alvin sliding down. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, still laughing.

"Never!" Alvin yelled, laughing as well.

_Been running like you don't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now that I don't even think_

_I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do_

_Till I forget about you_

Alvin twirled Chrissy as they danced together, the music blaring in their heads. It seemed Chrissy also wanted to forget about someone.

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to _

_Till I forget about you_

Time seemed to freeze for the two, who just wanted to have fun, find that perfect match.

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do _

_Anything that I have to_

_Till I forget about you_

The two continued dancing. "This is perfect," Chrissy said. Alvin smiled warmly.

_Till I forget about you_

_Till I forget about you_

Reality came back as Alvin looked at the clock in town. "Better get home before my foster dad, Dave, has panic attack. Chrissy, where do you live?" Alvin asked.

Chrissy's smiled faded. "Nowhere," she answered quietly. "Well I know three chipettes like you that would love to have a sister," Alvin answered. Then he shifted focus to her outfit.

"Then how did you…?"

"They sell clothes in your size now, and I found money in the street, and I bought stuff!" Chrissy said. Alvin rolled his eyes with a grin as he led Chrissy to the house.

**

* * *

**

At the house…

"WHERE IS HE?" a frazzled Dave yelled. Dylan, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor watched Dave with bored expressions as the man ran around the house, trying to find his missing son.

Brittany was staring out the window. She sighed. _It's my fault. I should have told him._

Dylan grinned to himself.

_Get the girl, steal Alvin's place in the band, and then tell Dave I found him dead…_

"Dave, I'll go look for him," Dylan offered. "Take someone with you," Dave said, still running around. "Britt, come on," Dylan said. Brittany forced herself away from the window to go with Dylan.

The went outside with raincoats (in their signature colors, of course) when they came across another chipmunk and chipette.

Chrissy immediately jumped behind Alvin, and Brittany jumped behind Dylan. "WHAT'S DYLAN DOING HERE?" Chrissy yelled. "WHAT'S CHRISSY DOING HERE?" Dylan yelled at the same time. They pointed to each other.

"You two know each other?" Alvin and Brittany said. Chrissy stepped forward. "We used to date in the forest," she said. "So I'm dating Dylan's ex, and your ex is dating MY ex?" Alvin asked. "Pretty much," Dylan answered.

"How did you two get separated?" Brittany asked, coming out from behind Dylan.

"Well before that bad storm came the night you found me in your basement, Chrissy and I had a huge fight over the prank she pulled. She dressed as a hawk and-," Dylan started. Chrissy cut him off. "He heard about that."

"-anyway, then the storm came and set the tree on fire. She refused to escape with me, and went her own way. We didn't see each other for a few days, obviously," Dylan said.

"I was cold and hungry, so I found some money in the road and used it to get myself some clothes and hid in different restaurants every night. I came to the park to get air, and I love pouring rain," Chrissy said.

"So that's when I met you?" Alvin asked. "Yep," Chrissy answered. "Okay, that's just creepy," Brittany said.

"No kidding," Alvin said. Chrissy stepped up to Brittany and pulled her aside. Dylan saw this and decided to talk with Alvin.

"If you hurt my ex, I will still do stuff that you don't want to know TO YOU!" Dylan said.

"Hurt Brittany and she's not the only one injured," Alvin growled back.

"It's obvious Alvin still likes you and you still like him, and I respect that," Chrissy said.

"And I have a feeling you and Dylan aren't fully recovered yet, either," Brittany whispered.

"I must warn you, Dylan doesn't really like Alvin, I can tell," Chrissy said. "Alvin feels the same way about Dylan," Brittany said.

"By the way, I'm moving in with you," Chrissy said. "I'm homeless, and Alvin offered."

"So he's not completely obnoxious," Brittany muttered. Chrissy rolled her eyes.

"Just watch Dylan," Chrissy said. Brittany nodded. They heard a yell from the two chipmunks. Then they saw a black-clad man shove them in a cage and throw the cage in the back of his limo.

"WHAT THE HECK?" the two girls yelled. The started scampering toward the limo, which pulled away.

"Well this is bad," Chrissy said. She and Brittany stood in the pouring rain.

**

* * *

**

And a twist comes in! No, this is NOT Ian. NOT IAN! So if you guess Ian for the man, you don't get your cookie!

**Guess who the man is and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**AND HE'S NOT IAN!**


End file.
